Pulling My Strings
by Samjax
Summary: Sometimes peoples opinions matter, and to the Marionette, Phone Guy's opinion of her hurt her pretty bad:"I'll be honest, I never liked that Puppet thing". Can a puppet without strings make him see that she's not really that scary? And can Phone Guy mend her broken heart?
1. The Phone Message

**The Phone Message**

 **6:00 p.m.**

Everyone had gone home till tomorrow, away from Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria. Which meant only six more hours till the nightguard arrived. After checking to see if the animatronics were in their place, Scott sat down at his desk and picked up the phone that sat right in front of him. Preparing for tonight, since he had heard about the new guard who had just recenly been hired to work the nightshift at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. His name was Jeremy Fitzgerald, and he didn't know what was going to happen to him. Jeremy got frightened way too easily, he was such a scardy cat unlike Mike Schmidt, the security guard who worked the nightshift in the old pizzaria. Which made Scott start to think that it might be a good idea to leave a few phone messages to ease Jeremy's mind so he wouldn't be totally spooked out by the place. It was nice during the day, but when it got dark, things got a little crazy. Ever since the 'Bite' of '87 inncodent, the Fazbear comapny had put ads in the local newspaper trying to find a nightguard to keep an eye on the malfunctioning animatronics.

And Jeremy had done just that. Scott however had applied for the dayshift just three weeks earlier. He had found the ad in the paper, and went to the resturant to see Mr. Fazbear himself. The man had quickly offered him the job since he found out they lost Vincent , their first dayshift security guard, he had been arrested and charged with the murder of five innocent children. Since then Scott had gotten to know the pizzaria like the back of his hand, and because of that he was set to work in a little office with security cameras. He pushed the red record button on the phone and recorded his messages, one for each night.

When he got to night two however, he remembered the Puppet, a.k.a "The Marionette" inside a box, along with one creepy Endoskeleton over by the Prize Corner. He don't know who creeped him out more: the Puppet or the Endoskeleton of another animatronic (presumably Golden Freddy). Oh wait he knew exactly who it was. It was Puppet. They were both sitting in the same box, on a stand. And right next to it lied a music box. The music box was what kept the Puppet from escaping and going after the night guard. First the Puppet would go, and soon the Endoskeleton would follow through. And the strange thing about the Marionette was...it didn't have strings. That's right, a puppet without strings attached to it keeping it in place. Which meant if the music stopped playing Marionette would be free to hunt down and kill the guard. That was maybe the most important thing that Scott should leave in night two's phone message. The man cleared his throat and started the message.

"Ah...hello, hello? Uh see I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem you're a natural!

Uh by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the backroom. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them.. ,uh they even starting retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, ya know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy trick should work on them too, so, whatever.

Uh...hee...I loved those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure if the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy,uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might wanna try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. (That glitch?) Might be in some of the older models too.

One more thing; don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box. Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow." With that Scott hit the stop button, and sat back in his chair, relieved that that message was finished. He stretched his arm out grabbed his cup filled with coffee, and took a sip. It was going to be a long evening.

A very, dreadful, agonizing, long evening.

And Scott would be glad when he could leave, he was sure that Jeremy would be fine, although he wouldn't be here to find out. But what the guy on the phone wasn't aware of was that the music box had stopped playing its tune, and the Marionette had started poking her head out of her little blue box with a purple stripe. Her painted face that looked like a crying child's was completely expressionless, (as she was made to look that way) but she knew that on the inside she was hurt by what the man said. She climbed out of her box and started to wander. As she did she repeated the first part of what the Phone Guy had said about her.

'I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing.'

"He doesn't like me?" She fought back the tears she could feel forming. "Well, if that's what he thinks of me, then I'll just have to go find him and give him a piece of my mind." She walked away from the prize counter and made her way to the Main Hall. It was actually a good thing that Marionette didn't have any strings, because they would just hold her back, restraining her and keeping her in one place. "You just wait and see Scott, you'll see just how creepy I am when I get to you." She pressed forward, as she snickered. "Revenge." As she passed the Parts and Services room, she saw Foxy and Mangle playing a game of checkers. The two animatronics ears pricked up when they heard footsteps.

"Arrr, it be t'e one and only Marionette, how's it going lass?" The pirate wondered.

"And why are you out of your box?" Mangle questioned. "Did the music box stop?" The Puppet stopped outside the door and gave a long sigh.

"You guys probably can't tell but I'm hurt, and also completly pissed at the same time!" She screamed.

Everyone tilted their heads to the side. "No we can't tell."

"Why are you hurt?" Mangle wondered.

"Well guys, I overheard the phone guy recording a message for the new nightguard who comes here tonight, and he said in his message that he dosen't like me!" Marionette cried. "He probably thinks I'm scary, and that I creep him the hell out." After she said that, Toy Bonnie came bouncing in the room.

"Wow, that is harsh." The toy animatronic said, as he was tuning up his red and white guitar. "I take it you're plotting to get revenge?"

"I'm with Bon Bon, is revenge what you're getting at?" Toy Freddy asked. Marionette nodded.

"Yes, yes I am, I'm gonna show him what a puppet is capable of doing!" There was a look of confidence in her eyes.

"Then do it, go get him!" Came a voice from behind the small crowd of animatronics. Everyone turned around to meet a brown bear with a black bow tie around his neck, top hat upon his head, and a microphone in his paw. "You go take your revenge, kill the guard then bring him back here so we can stuff him. The Golden Freddy suit is waiting right over there in the corner after all, all limp and lifeless. He's ready to have a limp and lifeless body, along with a living soul inside him too, you know to give him life just like the rest of us."

"You're right Freddy, I get revenge and then we all kill him together. It's a win win for all of us. Thanks guys!" With that Marionette was off once again.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, another Five Night's at Freddy's fanfic from me. Still love this fandom, and I am still not loving the 4th Night from the first game. It and Freddy are literally pissing me off! I got the idea for this story after hearing it from the Night 2 phone call from Five Night's at Freddy's 2. The second game is so much worse then the first. And I understand completly how Phone Guy feels about about the Puppet. I literally freak out when I see Mangle on the celing, that animatronic is a literal Spider Foxy! So anyway hope you like this story. Until next time R &R. **


	2. The Puppet Master

**The Puppet Master**

Scott was flipping through pages of his paper, so he didn't hear anything. He wasn't aware that Marionette was creeping up on him. "If you thought I was creepy before, well then you haven't seen anything yet Phone Guy." The puppet silently stated to herself. She stopped when her ears detected a yawn. Scott was bored out of his own mind, nothing to do, and nobody had moved and made there way to the office to get him. He set his paper down and looked around, as he did his eyes grew heavy with sleep.

"Ok nobody's moved since I got here, I think I'll be fine until it's time to go home." The man looked at his watch. "8:00, since Jeremy doesn't come here for another four hours, I think I'll take me a little nap." Scott said to himself. He moved a tablet out of his way, laid his head on the desk, closed his eyes, and fell fast asleep. He started to snore, hearing that meant this was the perfect opportunity for Marionette to have a little fun with him.

She snuck over to a drawer in the desk, and opened it up. After rummaging through it for a minute, and being careful not to wake the man up, she found what she was looking for; a ball of string, and a pair of scissors.

"Let's just see what happens when you wake up and find yourself as my puppet. The you can discover for yourself that sometimes opinions matter, and that pulling someone else's strings is not fun. Ha, ha, ha, ha." She silently evil laughed to herself. Taking the pair of scissors, she she cut four pieces of string, each one varied in length, and tied them to a wooden x like what other puppets have. After making sure they were nice and tight she tied the other ends of them to Scott's ankles and wrists. The day shift security guard didn't know anything was happening, he was just snoring away. Marionette then looked down upon her new puppet with strings and snickered. She tilted the wooden x to the right and raised up his left arm, then she did the same thing to the other before setting them down. "Oh this is gonna be so much fun." She thought.

Foxy had just finished beating Mangle in a card game when he thought about Marionette. "Hm I wonder how Marionette is doing w'th her revenge plot?"

"I'm sure she's doing fine, but if you wanna go check on her, please be our guests. We're not stopping you." Toy Freddy assured. The pirate fox, turned his head away and marched off. Not saying one word to the toy version of Freddy. He headed past the Prize Corner, and out of the corner of his eye he spotted the Endoskeleton emerging from the box. The animatronic paid no heed to the freaky, creepy, skeleton, and continued on. But he did shudder a bit.

Marionette was busy having fun with a puppet of her own. Moving him around, even standing up and taking a walk. Scott woke up when felt himself moving, then he realized that he wasn't doing it himself and he sure wasn't dreaming. So he screamed. "Ahhhhh! Hey what's going on?!" Phone Guy then noticed the strings attached to him, followed them upward, and pretty soon emerald green eyes rested right on the person he hated the most...The Marionette. All the color seemed to drain right outta his face causing him to cry out in fear again. "Ahhhhh! Marionette, what the hell are doing here, and what's with the strings on me?! Tell me right now!" He demanded, his eyes filled with both anger and anxiety.

The puppet just laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. I've got you right where I want you Scott. Strings keeping you in place so you can't run away. Now I can take my revenge on you!"

"What do you mean by revenge? What did I ever do to you?!"

"The phone messages you were recording. I overheard what you said in your message about me. Apperently Foxy's your favorite, but not me, you said it yourself, I creep you out."

"True you do creep me out Marionette, but I'm telling you the truth; I just don't like you. I used to adore puppets with strings attached to them. Back when I was a kid, my parents entertained me with puppets to cheer me up when I was sad. Seeing them moving and jumping around just like they were real live people, but back when I first met you I was totally spooked and I still am. I've had nightmares about you for weeks and it always results in me waking up in my bed screaming. All because you don't have any strings." The guard admitted.

Marionette was completely speechless, and in total shock by what Scott had conffessed. But she tried to keep her spirits high. Finally she spoke. "Oh, wow Scott I...I don't know what to say. I never knew you liked other puppets, ones with strings. But just remember I still am one. A puppet, I'm alive and I have feelings to ya know. And even though I lack strings, do you think you could just try and give me a chance to show you that I'm not really that scary? And that you have absolutely nothing to worry about with me?" She asked. A whole minute passed before Phone Guy finally spoke.

"Well, alright, I guess we could give it a try." The puppets eyes lit up.

"Oh good to know. And I guess I should get these strings off of you then." She picked up the scissors, cut the strings and released him. After that she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

Foxy headed down the hall to the main office, but when he poked his head in the door he was completely shocked. He thought for sure Marionette would be having the time of her life with her revenge on him. But when he saw those two wrapped up in a hug, he just nodded and sprinted back to Parts and Service. The other animatronics were waiting. "So how was it? What did you see Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"Well lads, I saw those two wrapped up in a warm embrace. So I think they made up." Was the best way that Foxy could put it.

"Wow, and Marionette didn't kill him? Ah well, we still have the new night guard to look forward to tonight. We still have a chance to have a new playmate. So let's get prepared for tonight." Balloon Boy said.

The Puppet finally let go of Scott. "Thank you for giving me a chance, I really appreciate it. And I'll tell you one thing, I think the Endoskeleton inside the box along with me is even more scary then I am. And to tell you the truth; I don't like it, it creeps me out. So I know exactly how you feel about me." She chuckled. "Well I guess I should be getting back to my box, to get prepared for the arrival of Jeremy tonight. Thanks again for everything Phone Guy. I promise from now on I won't try to spook ya." With that she was off.

Scott went back and sat in his chair. He had gotten over his fear of Marionette, and he heard it with his own ears that she wasn't going to try and scare him. "Well that worked out good." He breathed in a sigh of releif. "Now what could I possibly do about that Endoskeleton she mentioned?" He asked himself. After a minute he chuckled. "Well I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm back, I really enjoyed writing this. It was a fun little experience Marionette had, even if this only ended up being two chapters.(And this one was shorter then the first.) But in the end it worked out good. Ok guys we'll see you next time. Keep smiling!**


End file.
